The invention relates to the field of winding and reeling and in particular to an improved winding apparatus adaptable for wheeled transport to and from work sites as well as being able to be motorized for heavier duty applications. The framework has a pair of wheels or rollers and winding device known as the retainer in the main section of the frame and this is for reeling in the hose. There is a three part guide means located near the bottom of the apparatus for guiding the left and right as well as up and down movement of the hose as well as knocking off debris, rocks, etc., off of the hose.
The device can be powered by hand by use of a hand crank and a set of gears adapted for a powered driving means, such as a battery or gas powered engine that can crank the gears and thence drive the retainer in order to wind the hose upon the retainer. The battery could be for example, a 12 volt dc battery.
It is thought that the apparatus would be useful in many applications including winding heavy duty hoses such as those used for fire fighting, sewage treatment and off shore waste recovery operations. Such hoses may be as long as 500′ in many applications and some hose may reach even greater lengths.
It is an object of the invention to provide a means for winding heavy duty hoses and able to guide the hose onto a reeling means for an easier operation that can be manually powered or motorized.
Another object is to provide a guide means in connection with the reeling means in order to perform steps of knocking off debris, guiding left/right and up down movements of the hose as it is being reeled.
Another object is to provide a portable winding apparatus that may be readily transported into and out of rough terrain such as wooded or sandy areas and having wheels and a construction like that of a dolly.
It is an object of the invention to provide a means for winding heavy duty hoses that can be adapted to fit various sized diameters of hose and can be used to store hoses after they have been reeled upon the device.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art once the invention is shown and described.